


I'm Feeling Gay On This Rooftop Tonight

by ParaNex1ble



Category: Hauntswitch, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blushing, Canon Divergent, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck kin, Is this technically self insert?, Kin memory, Kin timeline, Laughter, M/M, My kin memory, Not Canon Compliant, Seadweller, Seadweller Dammek, Seadweller mutations, Staring, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fictionkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaNex1ble/pseuds/ParaNex1ble
Summary: [This is a memory from my kin Dammek timeline, in which I had a mutation that gave me seadweller gills and ear fins. This fic is not meant to be part of canon, nor is it simply an AU, so I would appreciate if it were not treated as such.]In which Dammek watches his first Earth Sunset and realizes he's very flushed for a certain dorky conspiracist.





	I'm Feeling Gay On This Rooftop Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic/memory, I/Dammek has seadweller mutations that give him gills and ear fins despite his bronze blood and is less stern and more gentle hearted than Dammek in canon.

I sat atop the wooden platform that hung suspended in the oakwood tree, staring down at where the few hideous beasts ravaged hopelessly at the roots. It was uncomfortably bright here, even through my dark shades I was forced to squint away the solar rays. Everything was so different here, so wrong. There was only one lunar satellite, and it suffered a bland lack of color. The skies were devoid of drones, not a single royal warship hung threatening above. Yet I couldn’t keep myself from looking upwards in fear that they were still waiting under cloak and cam; That at the moment I revealed myself to the open, fire would rain down upon my frail body and all that surrounded me.

But Alternia was so far away, so far that I could not even locate it’s colored dot in the night sky. And with Alternia was Xefros, poor sweet Xefros. I dreaded to ponder how he must be handling this unexpected rouse. What would he do in my absence? I’ve made such certainty that he would be prepared in an event such as this, but I couldn’t help but worry myself sick. What if he tried to come find me? Would he recklessly take to the streets at risk of being caught by drones? Oh Xefros please keep yourself safe!

Creaking footsteps on wood tugged at my attention, my left ear twitched and I quickly turned to see none other than the human “Jude” standing awkwardly by the trapdoor. He had something on the very tip of his tongue waiting patiently to leap out. Of course he would be unable to speak until I did first.

“Uh, sup.” Good job idiot, 10/10 greeting, you managed to make everything even more awkward. You might as well just launch yourself off this platform and join the monsters below. Jude jumped into that incredibly dorky grin of his that I’ve learned to mean that he has something _very important_ to say.

“Hello, Mr. Tetrarch!” He blurted out nervously, wringing his hands in front of him. Gog there’s almost something endearing about the way he acts in my presence. I snorted softly and turned my eyes back down to the grassy plane below.

“I told you, you don’t have to call me that, makes me sound like I’m some sort of gross adult. Just call me Dammek.” I half-joked. The title was necessary to my rebel position, yes, but it felt so uncomfortable whenever the trolls I knew personally were to address me with it.

“Of course, Dammek! Well, what I wanted to say is uh...” I turned my attention back towards Jude, who was conflicted in his speech. I rose an eyebrow over my shades in question, silently urging him to continue.

“You..left your communicator! Yeah, you left your communicator inside and I thought you’d want to know!” Jude grinned nervously, refusing to hold eye contact with me for more than a split second at a time. It was true, I had left the noisy device in Jude’s treehive, but I failed to see how it was enough of an issue to bring him to disturb my meditation. If meditation is even the right word.

I shrugged and leaned back slightly, staring up at the fading blue sky of Earth’s atmosphere. I had never seen how the daylight sky looked on Alternia, the effort to even try would be far too dangerous. But the sight here in the safe haven of Earth was outstanding. Every cloud so clear, every featherbeast that had free journey of the wind could be watched in all it’s elegance. I barely even noticed when Jude sat next to me on the edge of the roof, only when he began to reach for my shades did I make a move of response.

“Don’t touch-!!” I yelped, nearly falling over in my scramble away from Jude’s greedy hands. He quickly pulled back, a guilty and..almost pitiful expression took his eyes. I bit my lip gently and regained my composure, taking deep breaths to settle the spiking anxiety in my chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I just- The sky is a lot prettier when you can see it in full color.” Jude looked away, wringing his hands again. I felt suddenly guilty, I had clearly upset the poor guy and all he wanted to do was share something beautiful with me. I frowned and looked away for a second, contemplating his words.

He was probably right, the shades did dull my vision notably and the sky would definitely be better seen without them. But I’ve almost never taken them off except around Xef and when I sleep, now that I thought about it, I couldn’t really think of a reason why I always wore them. It’s always been a habit to wear these everywhere no matter what, it probably wouldn’t hurt to go without them for just a few minutes...or more.

I took a deep breath and reached over my ear, my fingertips brushed lightly on my delicate fins and I quickly twitched them away. I pulled from the arm of my shades and slid them down my nose until they fell from before my eyes. My breath was near immediately taken from me, the blue skies were even more bright and saturated than I once thought. But my awe was short-lived, as the once innocent sunlight scorched my untrained eyes.

I involuntarily squeaked as I covered my eyes, trying to protect them from the light. The stinging sensation sent a fearful pain deep into my stomach. I couldn’t shake the unrelenting fear that I had been blinded or even much worse, it took too long for me to stop shaking and realize that the sting had gone away. I heard Jude’s amused laughter and carefully turned to glance at him. He looked sorry for laughing but something about his smile kept me from being angry.

“You can’t look directly at the sun, silly! You’ll hurt your eyes!” He spoke through his giggles, I couldn’t help but share his joy and smile even the slightest bit. I shifted and pulled my hands back away, trying once more to look around. This time I avoided the bright orb of light that sat about the trees, leading me to look directly towards Jude.

I never realized how bright his eyes were, even behind the reflection of his glasses they shone in excellent beauty; Pools of turquoise that swam with emotion. He didn’t seem to notice me staring, distracted by watching the creatures below. When he turned back to face me I jumped, and quickly tried to act as natural as I could.

“Have you ever watched a sunset, Dammek?” He asked brightly, kicking his legs back and forth over the roof’s edge. I frowned and narrowed my eyes, momentarily forgetting that they were no longer hidden behind my dark shades. At that thought I was reminded to place the glasses down safely away from the edge.

“You watch sunsets?” I asked in curiosity, I had heard the term before but never considered the act of watching one, much less done it myself. Jude gasped sharply in disbelief.

“What?! I watch them all the time, you’ve gotta see this one!” He held up his fists triumphantly, there wasn’t a single chance I could deny him with an expression like that. I sighed and let a small smile overtake me, shifting to a more comfortable position that totally just so happened to be closer to Jude. Complete coincidence there.

The sun was lowering at a steady pace, the sky around it grew more heated in tone as it approached the horizon. I watched at the once cooled sky became splattered with bright oranges and yellows, the clouds above turned fiery red and reflected the glowing passion of the sun’s rays. The feathered beasts turned into tiny furred dragons that flew erratically across the sky as they squealed with hunger. The peaceful ambience of soft breezes and eccentric critters merged into static calls of lonely insects that I couldn’t help but respond to in my own quiet chirps. Jude’s voice once again broke my spaced out conscience.

“You know, Dammek...We aren’t all that different.” He near mumbled, as if he didn’t even realize he was speaking. I snorted in amusement at his observation, how ridiculous.

“Yeah, sure, cause the dork and the alien have so much in common.” I drawled, crossing my arms with a smirk. Jude shook his head and looked over at me once again.

“No! I mean, we’re both missing people, we both feel lost, we’re both outcasts…” Now, that I had to admit...he did have a point. I thought of Xefros, perhaps he had found Jude’s sister, maybe he wasn’t as scared and alone as I feared. And if that were so, then Jude’s sister might not be in as much danger as he fears as well. And, it was definitely true. I knew I definitely didn’t fit in at home, and from how Jude acts it’s clear that he doesn’t exactly have a solid group of friends either.

Here on this planet, so many light years away from our loved ones, we only had each other.

I glanced over at Jude, intending to respond to his inquires. But rather, I was silenced by the unbearable sight I beheld. If his eyes were not enough beauty on their own before, then they must be beyond such now in the dusk air. His faintly tanned skin was shone upon like a spotlight, highlighting every perfect mark and blemish upon his soft cheeks. Every part of him was perfect, his gentle lips pulled so slightly upwards, the slight hint blunt teeth that stuck out from them. The way every eyelash curled out from his tired eyes, the fading circles around them where he would stare intently from his binoculars. Every part of the sky’s beauty was painted upon Jude’s already breathtaking appearance.

I found myself at a loss for words, my cheeks heated incredibly and my throat tightened. I felt the fins on my ears flare outwards and the slightest purr began to vibrate in my chest. I had never felt something so intensely before, this great fluttering warmth that spread through every bone in my body. It felt as if every drop of bronze in my veins had been flushed into my face. (Looking back, Flushed is definitely the right word)

Jude waved his hand in front of my eyes, his expression was filled with concern, his eyes trained directly upon my own. I nearly jumped when I came to focus on his attempt to grab my attention, gog how long had I been staring?

“Sorry, was that a little much to say?” Jude laughed nervously, the mere sound was like holding a shell to your ear and hearing heaven’s bells ring. I quickly stammered and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

“No, of course not! I just got a little lost in thought, is all.” I spoke too quickly for my liking. My bare eyes flew around for some sort of distraction, dare I had to forget the major reason why I wore the shades at all. I felt vulnerable and weak without the stoic lenses to hide my paranoia, I was too caught up in panic to consider the fact that they sat a mere few inches away.

“Oh don’t worry so much, I do it all the time! Why don’t you settle down and finish watching the sunset?” Jude smiled, moving even closer to my side. I pulled my lips closed tight and nodded, trying not to stare at Jude’s hand, so close in reach. I forced myself to look back at the setting sun, of course it was still a wondrous sight, but now it seemed to pale after my revel of Jude’s beauty.

My nerves settled as I sat and watched the bright sky turn deep and blue, dot by dot it filled with stars; Shimmering stones in the sky that were so bright and clear yet so dreadfully out of reach. For a moment a thought crossed my mind, that if I could I would collect every star and every solar system for Jude. I would find every alien species, every conspiracy revealed, all for him. All to see him smile.

How pale it would’ve been to have that desire, but something about the utter resonance of the feelings Jude inflicted upon me, painted what would be an infidel diamond into a plump red heart. The revelation spread a similar red warmth through my chest and into my cheeks. Could I possibly be flushed for this mere human, one of which I had only recently come across? Of course not, it shouldn’t- No-

It’s too early to tell, of course. I don’t have to give these feelings a thought at all, because they’ll probably fade and mean nothing later. Yeah, definitely. It’s just a thought, nothing to worry about.

 

So I thought.

 

And how wrong I was <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is I'm gay and Jude is really fucking pretty


End file.
